


【SD花流．迷你视频】Ready for the Storm

by bmyuen



Series: SD花+流．迷你视频／情境剧场／小剧场／涂鸦（制作：十甫） [9]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花+流, 花流
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi, 花+流 - Relationship, 花流 - Relationship
Series: SD花+流．迷你视频／情境剧场／小剧场／涂鸦（制作：十甫） [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431835
Collections: SD花+流．迷你视频／情境剧场／小剧场





	【SD花流．迷你视频】Ready for the Storm

迎接爱的风暴。

十言甫语：终于把《Ready for the Storm》视频做出来了。本来的设计是更狂风暴雨些，但为了某地的和谐，只能做成轻风细雨，搥胸……


End file.
